


somos objetos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Reto: Queridos Reyes Magos [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sospecha que es ese momento en el que Blue tiene el vestido arrugado hasta los muslos y las zapatillas en la guantera y caza la mirada de Gansey allí, en el hueco entre sus rodillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somos objetos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> No sabe cuándo permite que comience, cuándo  _Jane_  le empieza a sonar como una cosa hambrienta y desesperada. Sospecha que es el Camaro. Sospecha que es ese momento en el que Blue tiene el vestido arrugado hasta los muslos y las zapatillas en la guantera y caza la mirada de Gansey allí, en el hueco entre sus rodillas. A partir de entonces sólo dice Jane —porque si dice su nombre será otra cosa— pero ella sólo escucha  _me gustaría lamer perlas de chocolate entre tus piernas._  
  
Están cerca de conseguirlo, tan cerca de Glendower que la voz de Gansey parece imbuirse de un valor que Blue no sabía que tenía dentro. Blue lo sabe también, pero su voz es urgente de otra manera.   
  
—No dejo de darle vueltas —confiesa. Son las tres de la mañana y la voz de Gansey se arrastra lánguida a través del teléfono. Lo dice tan lento que Blue cree que pueden quedarse así toda la noche, así para siempre.  
—-¿A qué?  
—A tus rodillas, Jane.   
  
Y ahí está otra vez.  _Jane._  Su pulgar tantea el elástico de sus pantalones de pijama. Se retuerce sobre la colcha sin pretenderlo.   
  
—¿En general?  
—A besarte.   
  
Suena más grande que un beso. Suena a lo que Blue se imagina, a  _besarte el interior de las rodillas, de los muslos, acabar de subirte el vestido y lamer el calor y la velocidad en la que cambia tu respiración._  Y vaya si cambia.   
  
—Ya, yo tampoco.   
  
Como la de Gansey, cada vez.   
  
Se queda callado, y Blue se pregunta si será igual, si sus dedos caerán en la tentación también como le pasa a ella cada noche. “¿En tus rodillas?” Por encima de la tela mientras hablan, sintiendo cómo la voz se le queda atascada en la garganta. Y luego, en cuanto cuelga.  
  
—A besarte.   
  
_Por todas partes. En la espalda, el cuello, la comisura de los labios, la punta de los dedos antes de llevármelos entre las piernas._  Aprieta los muslos con fuerza, se obliga a estar quieta, a aguantarse el gruñido que le sale de la garganta y el hormigueo que nota por toda la piel.   
  
En realidad es peor, pensar que Gansey también. Que quizá se sujeta el móvil contra el hombro y se baja la cremallera del pantalón. Estaría aún sentado en su escritorio, papeles por todas partes, están tan cerca de conseguirlo que ahora duerme incluso menos. Y a Blue le da pánico no poder dejar de contar los días.  _No dejo de pensar en ello_  y “ _Jane_ ”, tan contenido que le duele. Quiere besarle en los labios y sentarse sobre él en esa silla y no dejar que se escape un sólo gemido entre ellos, si pudiera tener una cosa, una sola cosa—   
  
—Tengo que colgar.   
  
No espera a escuchar la respuesta de Gansey. Lanza el teléfono sobre el montón de ropa que hay en el rincón de su habitación y comprueba de reojo que la puerta está cerrada, antes de esconder los pies descalzos bajo la colcha y bajarse el pantalón y las bragas hasta las rodillas.   
  
Si pudiera tener una sola cosa sería eso todo el rato.  _Janejanejane_ , hambriento y atemporal, entre sus piernas y sólo suyo.


End file.
